grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Controversy
James Romer is an American Professional wrestler who is currently signed to GTS under the ring name Jimmy Controversy. He was originally potrayed as a psychotic teenager who used to call himself "Willo" and speaks in a fake monster voice. After a long hiatus Jimmy dropped the Willow persona and is went to simply Jimmy Controversy. He sometimes carries a Kendo stick into the ring or as well as a crowbar or a staple gun. Jimmy s a former intercontinental Champion former Hardcore Champion and former loser belt champion. He plays Jimmy The Gerbil on BFCW Wrestling the parody of GTS. FACE 'ROLE AND PERSONALITY' Jimmy first appeared in a video in which Ebenezer Mittlesdorf visited his house, as he claimed himself the #1 fan of SillySuperPop. Jimmy then feuded with D-Generation Fat mostly Grim , Duhop and PITA KID/Chris which is Grim's nephew. He once jumped 20 feet off of his tree house and landed onto Pita kid through a table. Jimmy unsuccessfully challenged Max Frost to a match for the GTS Championship belt only to get distracted and lose. On August 28 Episode of Grim's Toy Show Jimmy successfully defeated Tony Emerald for the GTS Intercontinental Championship becoming the second GTS Intercontinental Champion on the show. and Became The Youngest Champion In GTS History At The Age Of 20 Jimmy later lost the belt in a fatal four way match by getting taken out by killer clowns.However he recently became face by almost defeating Grim in a match for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. Jimmy struck gold when he defeated Manabo for the GTS World Heavyweight Championship and held it for 29 days until he lost it to Kamakozzy at Fatlame 2017. Recently Jimmy is trying to get out of being Joe Wolfs virgin. He successfully defeated Joe Wolf at the first GTS Pay-Per-View making him free from being his "Virgin".On June 1 he became the No.1 Contender for the GTS Intercontinental Championship. On June 22,2017 Jimmy was fired by Grim after accidentally costing him the Youtube title against Jay Evans. On the same day, Grim wanted to rehire Jimmy but he couldn't find him after Jimmy stromed off out of the Warehouse. Later that day Grim found Jimmy and rehired him and made him the number 1 chicken tender for the GTS Title. At Giant Sack of Heat he beat Kleetus and won the GTS Title. Most recently, Jimmy won the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship at Quadruple Crown Tournament PPV on August 5 2017. He Later Attacked Rhett Titus After Losing The GTS Tag Team Championship, then Rhett Revealed He is James' Father. Jimmy soon won Food in The Fridge and cashed it in to win the GTS championship, losing it to Sprinkles the Clown a few days later. Jimmy cashed in the rematch claws to regain his title. At Clash Of CockWagons, Jimmy turned heel in the process for the first time since 2016 on Rhett & DF & Joined JOB Security. Making his Ring Name Now James Romer. At Christmas Chaos, Jimmy lost his title to Kurt Bale, but Jimmy won the tag titles with Ronnie Mosses day's later. Jimmy Turned Face In The Process For The First Time Since 2017 After Hugging Grim And officially Reuniting With DF By Teaming Up With Grim And Kurt Bale But They Lost The Match To Slenderdick. The moment Jimmy won the GTS Intercontinental Championship from Lucha La Raza he turned Heel and lost the title to Blaxstrom in an Open Challenge Match. Near the end of 2018 Jimmy joined Kurt Bale's heel group Non Yarders and injured Lance Scaper at Grim's new house by throwing a glass table at Lance Scaper and severed his jugular vein. On January 21, 2019, in a civil conference between Kurt Bale, Grim, Lance Scaper (with his daughter Luna), Nightmare, and Duhop. Jimmy Controversy went after Luna Scaper after the GTS representatives does not want to meet Kurt Bale's demands and requests, Jimmy went after Luna and threw her through a wooden door, thus knocking her out. Lance Scaper went after Jimmy and attacked him in vengeance for what he did. Jimmy would later make an attempt to apologize for his actions, but the GTS roster won't take his apology as Jimmy faced the jury, judge, and executioner, Grim along side with Duhop, and Jimmy was later saved by his Non Yarders group. In Wrestling Finishing Moves ** Controversy Causer (2016-present)/Whisp of Fate/Twist of Fate (2014-2016) (Front facelock cutter) (2014-2017; Used as a Signature move thereafter) - Parodied from The Hardy Boyz ** Moose Knuckle (Diving splash) (2016-present) ** Controversial Forearm (2017-present) (Springboard Forearm Smash) (Parodied from AJ Styles) * Signature Moves ** Acid Drop (Running bulldog, sometimes while using the turnbuckle for leverage) (Adopted from Spike Dudley) ** Diving Elbow drop ** Moose-Knuckle-1-9 (Tiger Feint Kick) Parodied from Rey Mysterio ** Multiple Dropkicks ** Multiple Punches ** Multiple Stomps to the shoulders of an opponent seated in the corner (Adopted from Spike Dudley) ** Obese mode! (Stinger Splash with theatrics) (adopted from Grim) ** Running headscissors ** Second-Rope Moonsault * "Nicknames" ** "Shit-Cricket" (Called by Grim) ** "Virgin" '''(occasionally called by Joe Wolf) ** "Tiger" ** "Moose Knuckle" (usually called by the entire roster) ** Check '''Championships & Accomplishments * BFCW ** BFCW Championship (2 times, inaugural) * 'GTS Wrestling ' *YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (3 times/ Current with Tito) * GTS Championship (6 Times) * HWC Championship (1 time) * GTS Tag Team Championship (2 time) - with Rhett Titus (1 time), Ronnie Moses (1 Time) * GTS Intercontinental Championship (5 times) * GTS Hardcore Championship (4 times) * GTS Loser Championship (6 Times) - Longest Reigning Loser Belt Loser (73 Days) * GTS Food In The Fridge (2017) * Ninth GTS Triple Crown Champion * Eighth GTS Grand Slam Champion 'SWF Wrestling ' * SWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 Time) Current Entrance Music Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:Masked Characters Category:Male characters Category:Non assholes Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:GTS Champions Category:GTS Intercontinental Champions Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:Male Characters Category:Members of King's Keys to Chaos Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Controversial Insanity Category:BFCW Champions Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:Family Members Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:Grand Slam Champion Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:Villains Category:Loser Category:GTS United States Champions